staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 2858/2859; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Gwiazdy na gwiazdkę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Auta 2 (Cars 2) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Renifer Niko ratuje brata (Niko 2 - Lentäjäveljekset); film animowany kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Kari Juusonen, Jorgen Lerdam; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Polska, Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Minionki w Jedynce - Jak ukraść księżyc (Despicable Me); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Chris Renaud, Pierre Coffin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3220; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z telewizyjną Jedynką i radiem ZET; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire (2004)) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Dakota Fanning, Marc Anthony, Radha Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 12 świątecznych randek (12 Dates of Christmas); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:James Hayman; wyk.:Amy Smart, Marc-Paul Gosselaar, Benjamin Ayres, Jennifer Kydd, Jayne Eastwood; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Strażnicy skarbu (Treasure Guards); film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:10 Orędzie abp. Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - dla niesłyszących - JM 05:25 Renifer Niko ratuje święta (Niko - Lentäjän poika (Niko, the way to the stars)); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Rodzinka Robinsonów (Meet the Robinsons); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Bożonarodzeniowa kraina cudów (Christmas Winter Wonderland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Junior (Junior) - txt. str. 777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Arnold Schwarzenegger, Danny De Vito, Emma Thompson, Pamela Reed; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Holiday (Holiday, The) - txt. str. 777 130'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jeff Black; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2246 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Opowieści wigilijne Dwójki: Wigilia; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Pan i pani Kiler (Killers) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Opowieści wigilijne Dwójki: pierwszy i drugi dzień Świąt Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Bóg się rodzi. Kolędowanie z Białegostoku; koncert 20:05 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 80 milionów - txt. str. 777 AD; film sensacyjny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kochać i umrzeć (To Love and Die) 77'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Piznarski; wyk.:Shiri Appleby, Christine Adams, Frances Fisher; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Junior (Junior) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Bóg się rodzi. Kolędowanie z Białegostoku; koncert 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Jeziora Plitwickie cz. 1 (Plitvika jezera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chorwacja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Smak skórki od chleba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 12 Puszczański przewodnik; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:05 Powrót do Mirandy (Terra de Miranda); telenowela kraj prod.Hiszpania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Historia pewnej fotografii - Chłopiec z bocianem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Koncert Zespołu Golec uOrkiestra zarejestrowany w zabytkowym kościele w Bukowinie Tatrzańskiej. W porgramie najpiękniejsze polskie kolędy w wyjątkowych góralskich aranżacjach. 13:30 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (The Windows of Christmas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Didier Fassio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Symfonia zwykłego człowieka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Tajemnice diamentów (Diamonds! Diamonds!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Patricia Desmortiers, Helene Weigand; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 97; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Rytm reniferów (Rhythm of the Reindeer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Jackie Kennedy legenda Ameryki (Jackie Kennedy) kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Christopher Rowley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Symfonia zwykłego człowieka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (The Windows of Christmas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Smak skórki od chleba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Pogoda - 25.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Rytm reniferów (Rhythm of the Reindeer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Bo Landin, Tom Arnbom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Koncert Kolęd - A cóż z tą dzieciną; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 97; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 12 Puszczański przewodnik; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Tajemnice diamentów (Diamonds! Diamonds!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1993); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka 8:10 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę 10:10 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy 12:40 Zawód Święty Mikołaj 14:35 Święta Last Minute 16:40 Kevin sam w domu 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Cicha noc (239) 20:05 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka 20:35 Pada Shrek 21:05 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po 21:40 Jak upolować faceta 23:20 Korowód 2:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango 7:05 Doradca smaku (57) 7:15 Koncert dla M. 8:35 Agencie, podaj łapę 10:35 Fred Claus, brat Świętego Mikołaja 12:55 Kung Fu Panda 14:50 Śnięty Mikołaj 16:55 101 dalmatyńczyków 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Red 2 0:35 Poznaj naszą rodzinkę 2:40 Pierwszy zjazd 4:45 Uwaga! TV 4 6:00 Nowy Scooby-Doo: Duch jeźdźca z Hagglethornu (13) 6:45 Scooby-Doo 7:15 Pradawny ląd: Pierwsza, wielka przygoda 8:35 Gwiazdka Beethovena 10:20 Hook 13:05 Powrót do przyszłości 15:25 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie 17:10 Poszukiwacze świętej włóczni 19:30 Jaś Fasola: Wesołych świąt, panie Fasola 20:00 Powrót do przyszłości 2 22:05 Tornado w Nowym Jorku 23:50 Mroczne miasto 1:45 STOP Drogówka 2:40 Niesamowite rekordy (8) 3:15 La Maviuta - gender romance (18) 3:40 La Maviuta - gender romance (19) 4:10 Disco Polo Life (242) 5:05 Disco Polo Life (243) TV Puls 5:50 Hela w opałach: Moja młodsza siostra (8) 6:15 Hela w opałach: Bezcenne zdjęcie (9) 6:45 Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu 8:45 Grinch: Świąt nie będzie 10:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Śpiąca królewna 12:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kot w butach 13:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Królewna Śnieżka 14:45 Dziewczynka z zapałkami 15:55 Historia Kopciuszka 17:45 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości 20:00 Trzynasty wojownik 22:05 13. dzielnica 23:55 Resident Evil: Zagłada 1:50 Zobacz to!: JRG w akcji (8) 2:25 Dyżur 3 (32) 3:00 JRG w akcji (9) 3:25 Dyżur 3 (33) 3:50 JRG w akcji (10) 4:20 Menu na miarę (7) 4:45 Z archiwum policji (2) 5:10 Menu na miarę (8) 5:35 Z archiwum policji (3) TVN 7 5:35 We dwoje (13/16) 6:55 Mango 9:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (15/23) 10:05 Dzień bałwana 12:00 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika 13:45 Odlotowe dzieciaki 15:40 Narodziny 17:45 Listy do M. 20:00 Nigdy w życiu! 22:10 Raport Pelikana 1:00 Odnaleźć siebie 3:10 Druga strona medalu: Karol Bielecki (4/8) 3:40 Druga strona medalu: Henryka Krzywonos (5/8) 4:10 Druga strona medalu: Anja Rubik (6/8) 4:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Zbuntowany anioł (251) 7:00 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Zguba (13) 7:10 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Bursztynowa wróżka (14) 7:30 Przygody kota Filemona: Wilczy apetyt (10) 7:40 Przygody kota Filemona: Strych (11) 7:50 Przygody kota Filemona: Kupić kota w worku (12) 8:00 Zaczarowany ołówek: Pojedynek w buszu (34) 8:05 Zaczarowany ołówek: Dwa do zera (35) 8:15 Zaczarowany ołówek: Niespodziewana wizyta (36) 8:30 Był sobie kosmos: Latające miasto (23) 9:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 7: Trudy dorastania/Wyżymaczkowy kłopot (128) 9:35 Planeta Sheena: Dziękczybranie/Z brzydotą jej do twarzy (7) 10:00 Planeta Sheena: Teatr jednego Sheena/Nowe szaty Sheena (8) 10:35 Miś Yogi: Yogi Primabaleron (9) 10:40 Król i ja 12:15 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 13:40 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks 15:00 Ratunku, jestem rybką 16:25 Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane Święta 17:35 Boże Narodzenie u Flintstonów 18:35 101 dalmatyńczyków 2: Londyńska przygoda 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (2) 20:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (3) 21:30 Jak powstała Biblia: Prawo Mojżeszowe (3) 22:25 Jak powstała Biblia: Córy Ewy (4) 23:20 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru "10-lecie Ani Mru-Mru" (4) 0:15 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru "Czerń czy biel" (5) 2:00 Z archiwum policji (9) 2:30 Menu na miarę (2) 3:00 Z archiwum policji (10) 3:25 No problem! (6) 3:50 W blasku fleszy (3) 4:15 JRG w akcji (8) 4:40 Dyżur 2 (18) 5:05 JRG w akcji (9) 5:30 Dyżur 2 (19) TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Słomiani wdowcy (195) 6:55 Boże Narodzenie z Michaelem Bublé 7:50 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (14) 8:25 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 9:00 Ludzie. 4 miliardy lat ewolucji 9:55 Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek 11:35 K-9 - Prywatny detektyw 13:25 K-911 15:10 Córka Mikołaja 2: Święta pod znakiem zapytania 16:50 Pogromcy duchów 18:55 Kiedy Święty Mikołaj spadł na ziemię 21:00 Rude Tube - wydanie gwiazdkowe 21:55 Rude Tube - wydanie gwiazdkowe 22:45 Existenz 0:40 Nietoperze 2:25 STOP Drogówka 3:15 Disco Polo Life (241) 4:10 Top 10 - lista przebojów 5:05 Top 10 - lista przebojów Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Walter Tigers Tübingen - Telekom Baskets Bonn 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej kobiet: Serena Williams - Garbine Muguruza 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Rugby - Puchar Świata w Anglii - mecz finałowy: Nowa Zelandia - Australia 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:07 Początek - film o reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej - film dokumentalny 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:07 Polska 2016 - magazyn piłki ręcznej 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:07 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy w Holandii i Belgii - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Holandia - Polska 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:07 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix USA 23:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 23:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Puchar Świata - mecz: Polska - Iran 1:00 Sporty walki - KSW 31 - sport 4:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 3...2...1... Start 8:00 Świąteczne granie 10:00 Kwiatkowski na Boże Narodzenie 10:30 Najlepsze święta 18:00 Gorąca 20. 20:00 Freshmix 0:00 Hity na czasie 2:00 Polska noc TTV 5:50 Bar u Danuśki Odcinek: 12 6:15 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 7:00 Usterka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 7:30 Usterka Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 7:55 Gogglebox. Wydanie świąteczne 8:25 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 9 8:55 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 9:20 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 9:50 Kossakowski kontra Betlejewski. Starcie 10:50 DeFacto Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 11:15 DeFacto Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 11:45 Damy i wieśniaczki Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 12:45 Bogacze kontra reszta świata Odcinek: 1 13:50 Wojny magazynowe. Święta Sezon: 7 14:45 Najlepszy w mieście Odcinek: 1 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Gogglebox. Wydanie świąteczne 16:35 Moje wielkie cygańskie wesele. Święta 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 DeFacto Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:30 DeFacto Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:00 Handlarze. Extra 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 21:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 21:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 22:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 22:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 23:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 23:40 Najgorszy polski kierowca Odcinek: 11 0:25 Moje wielkie cygańskie wesele. Święta 1:20 Bar u Danuśki Odcinek: 12 1:50 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 2:30 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 1 3:00 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 2 3:25 DeFacto Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 3:50 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 6 4:20 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 7 4:50 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 4 5:15 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 8 Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Video Mix Sierockiego 9:41 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:11 Disco Relax 10:49 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Polo Live 15:00 Hit dnia 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 7 wspanialych - wydanie świąteczne 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych 23:26 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3202 7:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 7 7:25 Graczykowie Odcinek: 17 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 100 8:30 Opowieść wigilijna Czarnej Żmii 9:20 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 10:15 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 11:10 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość 12:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2197 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 195 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 196 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 197 14:30 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 3 15:10 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 116 15:40 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 117 15:40 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 471 16:10 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 472 17:10 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 4 17:45 Opowieść wigilijna Czarnej Żmii 18:40 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 19:35 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 20:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 91 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 118 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 119 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 446 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 447 23:00 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 8 0:05 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 18 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 26 1:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 81 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 157 2:55 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 13 3:55 Linia życia Odcinek: 7 4:25 Linia życia Odcinek: 8 4:55 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Serce świąt 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe "Urbi et Orbi" Ojca Świętego Franciszka 12:30 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 12:45 Święta za dolara 15:20 Jerash starożytne miasto Jordanii 15:35 Boże Narodzenie w Indiach 15:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 III Woźnicki Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy 19:00 Zrozumieć i uwierzyć w Boże Narodzenie 19:30 Niezwykłe święta Bożego Narodzenia 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Ostatni gram odwagi 23:15 Historia królowej Estery Odcinek: 8 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 1:10 III Woźnicki Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy 1:55 Święty na każdy dzień 2:00 Zrozumieć i uwierzyć w Boże Narodzenie 2:30 Niezwykłe święta Bożego Narodzenia 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 5:20 Święty na każdy dzień 5:30 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe "Urbi et Orbi" Ojca Świętego Franciszka 6:00 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 6:10 Ostatni gram odwagi 7:45 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina (9) 6:35 Błękitna stal 7:45 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy 9:55 Templariusze: Miłość i krew 12:45 Czarny rumak 15:05 Tristan i Izolda 17:50 Odlot 20:00 Pieniądze to nie wszystko 22:10 Quigley na antypodach 0:40 Prawdziwa legenda 2:55 Blair Witch Project 4:30 Tulipan (4) 5:45 Świerszcz 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Cwał 8:10 Przygody Austina Stevensa (3) 9:15 Mroźna planeta: Lato (3) 10:30 Czerwony Baron 13:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Nie opuszczaj rąk! (6) 14:00 Brudne miasta: Paryż (2) 15:05 Historia świata: W stronę światła (4) 16:10 Ponad Chinami (1) 17:00 Lądowanie w Normandii (1/2) 18:00 Poszukiwacze złota: Początek zimy (7) 19:00 Zrabowane złoto - Bitwa o skarb 20:00 50 sposobów na zabicie mamusi (3) 21:00 Stalin w kolorze 22:10 Scjentologia - prawda i mity 23:30 Przez piekło do Europy - emigranci 1:25 S jak szpieg: Samobójcza pasja (16) 1:55 S jak szpieg: Zawiedziona nadzieja (15) 2:25 Tajemnice historii: Polskie marzenia o koloniach (2) 3:00 Copernicus (4) 3:30 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsze pomysły na prezent dla faceta (2) 4:00 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsze sposoby na naukę języka obcego (58) 4:30 Życie Bałtyku: Ryby, rybacy, wędkarze (29) 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Przyczajony jaź, ukryty kleń (2) 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: W krainie wielkich łowów (14) TVP ABC 05:30 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Mama i ja - O ślimaku, który...; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wysoka trawa, odc. 36 (The long grass, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Krecik - Krecik i Boże Narodzenie, odc. 27 (Krtek); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 45; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Tata Lew - Wesołych Świąt, odc. 14 (Happi Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Bali - Hura! Idą Święta!, odc. 52 (Yahoo! It's Christmas!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 45; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Świąteczne życzenia - Finlandia, odc. 25 (All I Want for Christmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Święta w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 3 Oddychanie pod wodą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Stacyjkowo - Zimowa eskapada Wilsona, odc. 70 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Littlest Pet Shop - Powiedz z czego się śmiejesz, odc. 5 (Penny For Your Laughs); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 O czym one mówią - odc. 64; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wysoka trawa, odc. 36 (The long grass, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Krecik - Krecik i telewizor, odc. 12 (Krtek a televizor); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tata Lew - Wesołych Świąt, odc. 14 (Happi Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Bali - Hura! Idą Święta!, odc. 52 (Yahoo! It's Christmas!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 45; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Bąblandia - Krecia robota odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Świąteczne życzenia - Finlandia, odc. 25 (All I Want for Christmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Domisie - odc. 338 Tajemnica Amelki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Kangurek Hip-Hop - odc. 1 Świstak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Bracia Koala - Święta u braci Koala (Koala Brothers - Outback Xmas); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria, odc. 19; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Stacyjkowo - Zimowa eskapada Wilsona, odc. 70 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Littlest Pet Shop - Powiedz z czego się śmiejesz, odc. 5 (Penny For Your Laughs); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 O czym one mówią - odc. 64; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Lodowisko, odc. 35 (Ice skating, ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Krecik - Krecik i Boże Narodzenie, odc. 27 (Krtek); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 54; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Bajka nie tylko na święta; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 3 Oddychanie pod wodą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 30; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Bąblandia - Choinka odc. 21; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kolędy wielu pokoleń - cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 64; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Kolędujemy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 11; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kangurek Hip-Hop - odc. 4 Borsuk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 19 - Żegnaj Togo - Pogo (ep. 19 - Adieu Togo - Pogo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Miś Kudłatek - Lalka Agnieszki, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Krecik - Krecik gwiazdą filmową, odc. 18 (Krtek filmova hvezda); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Misiowanki - Kłopoty w szkole, odc. 1 (Trouble at school); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Święta Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 51 (B. N.) (Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Burza lodowa, odc. 68 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Littlest Pet Shop - Ze złością ci nie do twarzy, odc. 6 (Mean Isn't Your Color); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - czytanie przed spaniem, czyli Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Mikołajki; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto na lodzie, odc. 10 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Mordziaki - Skrzynka marzeń odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Bajeczki Maszy - Sinobrody, odc. 20 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Duże dzieci - (58); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Las Story - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Jak to działa - Efekty specjalne w teatrze odc. 85 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - odc. 1 Moja mama jest w ciąży; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:35 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Wszystko jest możliwe - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Lidia Duda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Opowieści z chłodni; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1958); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Abba. Film (Abba. Film); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1977); reż.: Lasse Hallström; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 O północy w Paryżu (Midnight in Paris); komediodramat kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania, Francja (2011); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Owen Wilson, Rachel McAdams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Rod Stewart: Merry Christmas, Baby (Rod Steward: MERRY CHRISTMAS, BABY); koncert kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Podróż do Indii (A Passage to India); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:Judy Davis, Victor Banerjee, Peggy Ashcroft, James Fox, Alec Guiness; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Koncert Seong-Jin Cho zwycięzcy XVII Międzynarodowego Konkursu Pianistycznego im. Fryderyka Chopina; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Absolwent (Graduate, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Mike Nichols; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Anne Banncroft, Katharine Ross, William Danniels, Elizabeth Wilson, Murray Hamilton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 21 gramów (21 Grams) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Alejandro Gonzales Innaritu; wyk.:Sean Penn, Noami Watts, Benicio del Toro; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Warszawskie Combo Taneczne - koncert; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Debiutanci (Beginners); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Christopher Plummer, Melanie Laurent, Goran Visnjic; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Apple - historia marki (Apple, the tyrannical rule of cool); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Sylvain Bergere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:45 Wiadomości - 25.12.1989; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Feo - zapomniana księżniczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Życie zaczyna się od tańca - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Ludzie rzeki - Zambezi 1/2 (Le gens du Fleuve /The People of the River); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 231 (s. 4, odc. 12) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 231 (s. 4, ep. 12)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Między światami (The passage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gwiazdki blask - kolędy i pastorałki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Skarby Watykanu - 1/2 (The Treasures of Vatican); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 232 (s. 4, odc. 13) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 232 (s. 4, ep. 13)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Byłem w Gestapo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3/4 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Wenecja - ep. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Marcin Walewski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Julia Kijowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wenecja - ep. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przyjmę zlecenie na egzekucję długów, osób, itp; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 W biegu za życiem; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Legendy o Świętym (Legends of Santa) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11 - Do broni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Sekret Herberta Klose; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Gwiazdy na gwiazdkę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Kolędy różnych narodów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Przypadki zwierzojeża - Gwiazdka z Nieba; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Polonia w Komie - (895) Londyn - Kasia; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Polska, Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:30 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1173 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Nie tylko Gustlik 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Adam Kraśnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Gwiazdy na gwiazdkę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kylie Christmas - Święta z Kylie Minogue; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dobranocka - Między śniegiem a siódmym niebem; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 611 - Zapomnij o nim - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (896); STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Między śniegiem a siódmym niebem; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 611 - Zapomnij o nim; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (896); STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia 24 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (The best 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kolędowanie ze smakiem (136); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 41 - Oaza wolności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki barszczu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2768; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familiada - odc. 2165 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /12/ - "Prześliczna wiolonczelistka" - Skaldowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia (Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA) 2014 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia (Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA) 2014 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Świąteczny Koncert w Pelplinie - "Dzisiaj w Betlejem"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Złote runo - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy przegląd roku 2015 (1); program rozrywkowy 14:35 Kabaretowy przegląd roku 2015 (2); program rozrywkowy 15:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (7); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Spotkanie z Balladą - Gwiazdka (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - Gwiazdka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Gwiazdy na gwiazdkę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2768; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Opowieści wigilijne Dwójki: Wigilia; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sylwester z Dwójką - Europa bawi się we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Andre Rieu: Love In Venice (Andre Rieu: Love In Venice); koncert kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Sylwester z Dwójką - Europa bawi się we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (32) WYDANIE ŚWIĄTECZNE; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Hity kabaretu - (15) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Hity kabaretu - (16) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ruski przyjechały!; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nierówni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - F22 Raptor. Na polskim niebie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Obóz nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 19:12 Prawdę mówiąc - Teresa Lipowska - odc. 135; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie ojczyzny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:57 Apartament; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 21:07 Rozmowa z kard. S. Dziwiszem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Apartament; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Rozmowa z kard. S. Dziwiszem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:41 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ruski przyjechały!; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nierówni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Teresa Lipowska - odc. 135; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie ojczyzny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - F22 Raptor. Na polskim niebie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP HD 07:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Romeo i Julia - odc. 1 (Romeo and Juliet, part 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Riccardo Donna; wyk.:Alessandra Mastronardi, Martińo Rivas, Ken Duken, Hary Prinz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Romeo i Julia - odc. 2 (Romeo and Juliet, part 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Opowieści z tysiąca i jednej nocy - Aladyn i Szeherezada - odc. 1 (Le mille e una notte - Aladino e Sherazade, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Marco Pontecorvo; wyk.:Vanessa Hessler, Marco Bocci, Paz Vega, Massimo Lopez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Opowieści z tysiąca i jednej nocy - Aladyn i Szeherezada - odc. 2 (Le mille e una notte - Aladino e Sherazade, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Poszukiwacze zaginionego humoru cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świętach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Katarzyna Glinka, Anna Mucha, Emilia Komarnicka, Grzegorz Małecki, Andrzej Zielinski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Świąteczna pomyłka (A Very Merry Mix Up); komedia kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Alicia Witt, Mark Wiebe aktor, Lawrence Dane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Love XXL (Plötzlich fett); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Holger Haase; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Psy; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Poszukiwacze zaginionego humoru cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Strefa 3D - Meksyk - Cenoty; reportaż; STEREO, 3D, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 158 "Nowe życie" sezon 7 - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Życie na gorąco - odc. 6/9 - Tupanaca; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Franek Dolas powraca; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Znachor - txt. str. 777; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Ranczo - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ranczo - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 181 - Piekło (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 182 - Krew z krwi (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Ranczo - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Ranczo - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Miś - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ranczo - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 184 - Sekretny układ (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Instynkt - odc. 13 "Oster" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Natalia Rybicka, Marcin Bosak, Przymysław Sadowski, Lesław Żurek, Rafał Więckiewicz, Grażyna Barszczewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Gabriela Muskała, Michał Włodarczyk; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Życie na gorąco - odc. 6/9 - Tupanaca; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Piłka nożna plażowa - MŚ Portugalia 2015: Finał: Tahiti - Portugalia (MŚ Portugalia 2015: Finał: Tahiti - Portugalia) kraj prod.Francja (2015); STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Widzew - z prowincji na salony Europy; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: Finał: USA - Japonia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 136; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Magazyn Piłkarski FIFA - Rosja 2018 (Rosja 2018); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Piłka nożna - Barca TV (11/2016) - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Finał: River Plate Buenos - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Finał: River Plate Buenos - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Piłka nożna - Barca TV (21/2116) - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Wokół Białej Góry. Ultramaraton UTMB w Chamonix; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Islandia; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Wycieczka do NBA; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Lubański... legenda futbolu - txt. str. 777; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Czechy; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Boks - Fonfara vs Cleverly - kulisy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Gala Bokserska: Devon Alexander vs. Timothy Bradley (FIGHT SPORTS MEGAFIGHTS) kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Zakończenie dnia